


Gravity

by evisionarts



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soldier at River’s back pointed over her shoulder as a door slid open to reveal a small round compartment with a floor of wire grating and smooth metallic walls. River lurched forward as a hand pushed her roughly while she was prodded with the tip of the soldier’s gun. She stumbled across the threshold of the cell and was lifted from her feet and sent flying by a hard shove against her backside. Before she could fully appreciate the cleverness or at least novelty of a zero-gravity cell she hit the far wall and spun back. The Doctor was flung in after her and the door slid shut with a harsh click.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

The Doctor stepped back in horror as the officer gave the order to his men and strode away calmly as if the universe hadn’t suddenly shifted.

“Better do what he says, sweetie,” River said brightly as she shrugged her jacket from her shoulders and reached for the buttons of her blouse, “after all they do have very big guns.”

“This is all your fault!” The Doctor growled, averting his eyes from the sight of River shedding her clothes in the middle of a starliner corridor, surrounded by a ring of stern faced soldiers who were taking the job of watching her quite seriously.

“I did try to warn you,” River said cheerfully as she divested herself of jodhpurs and reached around to unclip her bra. “The artifact was safely taken. We only ran into trouble when you tried to return it.”

“You can’t go around stealing things any time you feel like it River!” The Doctor argued, placing his hand over his eyes and only peeking a little bit. “Removing that particular item would disrupt the timeline …”

“Oh so it’s the timeline you care about,” River answered with a tinkling laugh as she caught the Doctor’s gaze before he closed his fingers, "not the moral ambiguity.”

“Where’s the morality in stealing River!” The Doctor replied angrily, as a soldier prodded him with his gun until he began to remove his coat.

“Perhaps you should ask the ship’s captain that sweetie,” River said, standing proudly as the soldier’s made no attempt to hide their appreciation of her glorious curves.

The Doctor stepped toward her as if to shield her from their view but was stopped as a soldier placed the barrel of his gun against her back. It was a testament to the man’s training that he only shivered slightly as the Doctor smiled at him, cataloguing his face with cold eyes as if marking him for a future encounter. 

“Sweetie,” River said softly, “I’m alright.” The soldier couldn’t shake the feeling that she was somehow trying to save him.

The Doctor hesitated then nodded, not resisting as he was grabbed roughly and the rest of his clothing forcibly removed.

The soldier at River’s back pointed over her shoulder as a door slid open to reveal a small round compartment with a floor of wire grating and smooth metallic walls. River lurched forward as a hand pushed her roughly while she was prodded with the tip of the soldier’s gun. She stumbled across the threshold of the cell and was lifted from her feet and sent flying by a hard shove against her backside. Before she could fully appreciate the cleverness or at least novelty of a zero-gravity cell she hit the far wall and spun back. The Doctor was flung in after her and the door slid shut with a harsh click.

The Doctor’s shoulder hit the curve of the wall bouncing him back into the center of the room. He was spinning into River and his fingers brushed her tits, her hip, her bum as they whirled around each other. The Doctor could only hold onto brief flashes of coherent thought as his senses were filled with the burn of River’s energy, the profound melancholy of her scent. Her tongue slid across full lips and the Doctor tasted copper and earth and ashes upon his own. He retreated within the harbor of his mind, hiding behind equations – the chemical make-up of the cell’s atmosphere; the quantum composition of the metal grating defining the ceiling and floor; only to be ripped from his hiding place as he repeatedly crashed into River’s rotating form. The Doctor closed his eyes and grabbed at her body, holding her still against him in a desperate attempt to curb overwhelming sensation. He was startled to hear a muffled sob and forced himself to pull back and look into River’s concerned eyes, only to realize it was his own tears clouding his vision.

“Shhh…” River soothed, placing a hand against the nape of the Doctor’s neck and gently guiding his head until it lay against her chest. The Doctor gripped her tightly as they spun together, losing himself in the familiar rhythm of a double heart. His fingers tapped against her back in time with the beats, and he moved his hands softly down the curve of her spine. He reached the cleft of her arse and River inhaled sharply in surprise when he didn’t stop but continued to pull his fingers down, brushing against puckered skin, caressing and exploring. 

“River.” The Doctor whispered, as if the word were being pulled forcefully from somewhere deep within. His head shifted as he dragged his lips across the side of her breast, tentatively licking around her aureole, circling closer and closer until his tongue glided over her stiffening nipple. He stopped suddenly, as if only now realizing what he was doing and pulled away to look into River’s face as tears continued to fall from his ancient eyes. 

The Doctor let his hands fall and their bodies drifted apart. 

“I can’t hold on.” He murmured, shaking his head once sharply as he turned away from her.

“You’re not supposed to.” River replied softly, bumping against his back and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

He struggled then, begging her to let go, to leave him floating alone and weightless. River only held him tighter, nuzzling her nose into his hair, whispering words of power from a dead language against his shivering skin. 

The Doctor cried out as sounds from long lost Gallifrey filtered through him, and he shoved River’s legs away, turned quickly in her arms and grabbed her shoulders pulling her roughly to him. His lips met hers in a ferocious kiss and he parted her mouth with his tongue. He dove inside licking furiously at her teeth and the roof and sides of her mouth as if he were trying to erase all traces of the words she had spoken.

River hummed as the Doctor tasted her, allowing him his first desperate foray then sliding her own tongue along and around his, soothing his frantic movements. He groaned as she calmed him, pulling away to breathe heavily, his forehead pressed to hers. He cupped her face in his hands, caressing her checks with his thumbs.

“I will kill you.” He promised, peering into her blue-green eyes.

“Yes, honey,” River answered, “It’s important for a couple to have things in common.”

“It’s not funny!” The Doctor growled nipping at her bottom lip.

“It kind of is.” River grinned, laughing at him softly then suddenly stopping and gazing at him seriously. 

“None of us can hold on to anything.” She told him, even as her body pressed harder against his leaving the Doctor shaken and breathless.

He moved one hand into her hair, sliding the other down her back to rub against her bum. 

“We’re particles,” River sighed against his ear, “and waves that can only hold this frequency for a moment before being dispersed.”

She wrapped a leg around the Doctor’s hip, rubbing herself against his growing erection.

He hissed, dropping his head and moaning into her breast. He caught her nipple in his teeth, biting and sucking while he let the hand on her bum wander lower until he was ghosting his fingertips over tight curls. He dipped into wetness, drawing out her scent until it filled the small compartment.

“I won’t always be there for you,” River panted, clutching the Doctor’s biceps and throwing her head back as she arched into his touch. “You won’t always be there for me.” She shuddered as the Doctor continued to stroke her gently but firmly. “All we can ever offer each other is now.”

“Now.” The Doctor demanded as if coming to a decision, gripping her hips roughly and turning her body until she was floating upside down in relation to him. He grabbed her legs, pulling them over his shoulders and buried his head between her thighs, inhaling deeply.

River grabbed at his waist, hauling herself against him. She licked a long stripe along the underside of his cock, then lapped around the head, tonguing at the slit. 

The Doctor moaned deeply into River’s cunt, licking at her entrance then moving up to suck on her clit. He could feel River shuddering as he scraped his teeth over her nub, then pushed his tongue as far inside her as it would go.

River gasped, forcing herself to focus as she slid her mouth down over the Doctor’s twitching cock. She bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue up, around and over, lightly scratching at his balls with her nails.

She suddenly found herself floating completely disoriented, as the Doctor pulled her away from himself then turned her until he was holding her back against his chest, his arms tight around her, one hand cupping her breast. He pinched her nipple between his fingers, rolling and pulling; distracting her until she felt the head of his cock nudging at her entrance.

“We could stop now.” The Doctor whispered into her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth then reluctantly letting go. “We could change everything. You don’t have to do this. We don’t have to be this.”

River was silent, listening to the Doctor’s harsh breathing, feeling his body tight against her, surprised that he was shaking.

She wondered, for a moment, what it would be like to be free of his pull – if it was possible to go traipsing about the universe without the constant underlying longing. Even if it was, she had a feeling that she would be forever haunted by something that was missing, even if she could not name it. 

Reaching behind her, she wrapped her hand around the Doctor’s shaft and guided him within. She felt one final tear fall against the nape of her neck as he pushed inside her, and then a grin against her shoulder with a long, drawn-out sigh of relief.

River moaned as he filled her, pushing her hips back against him. It was strange, trying to maneuver while weightless with nothing to brace themselves against as they simply bounced off the smooth walls. Yet somehow between the two of them they managed to find a rough rhythm even as they spun and tumbled through the air. The Doctor pumped steadily into her, whispering words of lust and encouragement into her hair. In turn she circled her hips and cried out his name, clenching her inner walls around him as he reached between her legs and rubbed rough, hard fingers over and over against her clit. 

River screamed as sensation overcame her, the Doctor refusing to let up, driving her onwards through her orgasm as he slid in and out and into her again and again. He buried his face in her hair as he thrust, sobbing out her name in the language of his people as he spilled deep within her.

***

The Doctor was not certain exactly how long they were in that cell. While he never lost track, this was one time when he simply ceased to pay attention. They were both immensely complicated beings, requiring little food and almost no sleep and they used this opportunity to get lost in each other.

When a complacent authority sent only three guards to collect them for interrogation, a naked River had them unconscious and stripped before they were halfway down the corridor. 

“River,” the Doctor commented as he and the woman in question raced hand-in-hand through the ship in appropriated uniforms after liberating his sonic screwdriver from the clutches of an overly inquisitive ship’s engineer, “We really didn’t need to remove the clothes from the third one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous sweetie,” River replied as she deliberately headed away from the TARDIS and back towards the captain’s headquarters where she knew her artifact awaited her. “He was fit as hell.”

The Doctor opened his mouth to form a reply then allowed it to drift shut as he pretended to believe the TARDIS lay in the direction River was pulling him toward. She had a point.


End file.
